Cyclops
Cyclops is a mutant and leader of the X-Men. Cyclops has the power to fire blasts of energy from his eyes which he controls by wearing a visor. History Early life Later life Leading the X-Men Captured by the Morlocks Meeting Mister Sinister Return of Mister Sinister Shi'ar Mission to space Starjammers Farewell to Jean Children of the Shadow Killgrave Return of Jean The truth about Corsair Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating in to some kind of inhuman creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to seek the help of Professor X. As Spider-Man broke into the mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who were wondering why he was there. However, Spider-Man was able to break free of the restraints he was in and managed to web up Cyclops and the X-Men and run off. Cyclops then shot his optic blast at the web and freed himself. He and the X-Men then chased Spider-Man down. To get away from the X-Men, Spider-Man entered the Danger Room. However, Gambit revealed that he was in there earlier and accidentally left the Danger Room on. As Cyclops asked what program was running in the Danger Room, Gambit answered "Deadly Sentinels." The X-Men were able to break into the Danger Room and fend off the Sentinels. Cyclops then ordered Jean Grey to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Cyclops eas later present when Spider-Man told Professor X about his furthuring mutation and asked for a cure. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the Xavier Mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man but was captured by a security team working for Herbert Landon. The next day Cyclops and Jubilee were testing the engines on the Black Bird when they recieved a video transmission from Wolverine who asked where Beast was. Cyclops told Wolverine to check the labratory. However, Wolverine replied that he already checked the labratory. However, Cyclops and Jubilee shrugged this off and believed that Beast was fine. Later on Wolverine was able to track Beast to the Brand Corporation where he fought Spider-Man whom he believed was responsible for Beast's disappearance. Wolverine soon learned that Spider-Man had nothing to do with Beast's abduction and the two teamed up to rescue him. Ass the two of them managed to rescue Beast from the Brand Corporation, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals which turned him into a giant mutant monster. Xavier soon learns of this and sends Cyclops and the other X-Men to help Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man fight the creature. Cyclops and the X-Men then regrouped with Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man. Both Beast and Spider-Man devised a way to drain Landon of his energy inorder to defeat him. Cyclops piloted the Black Bird into the sky and Rogue flew out of the Black Bird and wrapped a metal cable around Landon. Before Rogue did this Cyclops told her to becareful. However, Rogue told Cyclops not tot worry about her. As Beast activated the machines on the Black Bird they were successful in draining Landon of his power and turned back to a human.After defeating Herbert Landon, Cyclops apologized to Spider-Man for getting off on a rocky start and told him that he was a real team player. Cyclops and the X-Men then returned to the Xavier Mansion. Marriage Alternate realities Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers, equipment, and weaknesses Powers Cyclops has the mutant ability to project red-colored beams of solar energy known as "optic blasts" from his eyes. The power of these beams is drawn from the sun's rays. His optic blast are so powerful that it can punch a hole through a mountain. Equipment Cyclops wears a visor to control his optic blast. The visor has controls on the sides that allows Cyclops to release his optic blast at will. These controls also can be used to control the intensity of the blast. Weaknesses Due to a brain injury as a child Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. His powers are always active and he must wear sunglasses or his visor to block the engery coming from his eyes. If Cyclops is not exposed to sun light for a long period of time he will lose his mutant optic blasts power. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:X-Men: TAS Characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters